sherlock loses his voice!
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: Lestrade has a case for Sherlock, but there's a problem, Sherlock can't talk! can he still solve the case and show the Yard just how good he is and how bad they are? read and find out :D please R&R the rating is just incase i use bad language, probs wont
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **hey me again :D this lil idea randomly popped into my head when I remembered when my mate lost her voice. So I thought _what would happen if Sherlock lost his voice? _Well, here's what I think would happen :D (Wrote this whilst trying to think of the finishing touches for my combined fanfic, Prank off)

Based on the BBC version, Sherlock, with Benedict Cumberpatch and Martin Freeman.

**Sherlock loses his voice!**

Watson's POV

"Sherlock?" I called as I wandered into the sitting room.

I saw him draped across the sofa with his arms folded across his chest and a scowl on his face.

"Sherlock? What's up?" I asked.

He didn't reply.

"Sherlock?" still nothing. "Hello? Have I done something wrong?" he slowly shook his head. "What's the matter then?"

He frowned and pulled out his phone. He began tapping away at it furiously while I stood there staring. As soon as he put down his phone, mine went off.

I look at him with an eyebrow raised but he was already staring at the ceiling.

I pulled out my phone and opened the message:

_Can't speak. Think I have laryngitis_

_SH_

"You mean, you're voice has completely gone?" I asked.

He shook his head sadly. I frowned. This could make things more difficult. Funny. But difficult.

I sighed and was about to turn on the TV when there was a knock at the door. Sighing, I walked over and opened it to reveal Lestrade.

"Hello John" he nodded at me as I held open the door for him to enter.

Once he was in, he looked over at Sherlock, who was still in the same place.

"He in a mood?" he asked cautiously.

"No. he just can't speak. Probably laryngitis." I replied.

A small smirk appeared on his face and he strolled over to Sherlock. He was probably relieved to know that Sherlock wouldn't be able to insult his intelligence.

"I've got a case for you. A man was murdered in an alley way last night. He was called Mark Johnston and was in a small time gang. We believe he was killed by the multiple slash wounds he has over his torso. We haven't located the weapon and have no suspects"

Sherlock sat up slowly and nodded. He sighed and picked up his phone again, firing off another text. A few seconds later, Lestrade's phone beeped and he read the message aloud for me to hear.

"Was anything left at the crime scene? No, we can't find any traces of anyone actually being there" Lestrade replied and Sherlock frowned and picked up his phone again.

A few seconds later, Lestrade got another text as Sherlock dashed into his room.

"Just getting dressed." He read with a smile. "This could be quite an interesting turn of events" he commented. I agreed and moments later Sherlock came flying out of his room and threw on his coat. He looked back at us with a smirk and dashed out the door, coat tails flapping behind him.

I smiled at Lestrade and we followed.

Sherlock hailed a cab by waving his arms around and was already climbing in by the time we caught up with him. Lestrade told the driver where we were going and the cab set off.

When we arrived at the scene, Donovan and Anderson were stood talking and loads of other officers were wandering around, doing bits and bobs.

Sherlock hopped out of the cab and began gliding towards the crowd of officers, who parted for him as soon as they saw him coming. Donovan didn't however.

"Hey freak. Hear to take a look at the dead guy?" she smirked.

Sherlock looked her up and down before striding past her with a smirk. She looked confused at not getting a response and decided to follow.

"What? No comment about where I've been?" she pressed.

Sherlock stopped suddenly and spun to face her, still wearing his smirk. He pulled out his phone and tapped away on the keyboard again, Donovan looked completely lost. He shoved the phone in his pocket and looked at me. My phone buzzed.

I pulled it out and read it out loud, that's what it told me to do. "He says, he see's you've been cleaning Anderson's floors again but this time it was in the bathroom. Also, you've scrubbed the floors of his sitting room and kitchen and that perhaps you should not wear his dirty shirts. You have a stain on the front that looks slightly like the sauce from spaghetti bolognaise. Oh, "I smiled as I read ahead, before continuing, "And Anderson? You really shouldn't carry women's underwear in your pocket, it's quite disturbing."

"You… you told me you couldn't find them! You creep!" Donovan shouted at Anderson before turning back to Sherlock. "Why you getting him to talk for you?"

"He's got laryngitis" I informed her.

Sherlock pulled out his phone as she went to reply and my phone buzzed again. "Enough time wasting. I have something interesting I could be doing" I read.

I looked up to see Sherlock stalking off towards the body that was in the alley.

Smiling at Donovan, I followed with Lestrade. As we were leaving I heard Donovan yelling at Anderson for keeping her underwear.

When we caught up with Sherlock, he was standing over the body and staring intently at it. Me and Lestrade just stood and watched as he prowled around it. Eventually, he dropped to one knee to get a closer look, sniffing the mans lips at one point. He pulled apart the jacket to get a look at the slash marks and studied them for a moment before closing it again and looking around the area.

He stalked around the area of the body, staring at the floor and moving his mouth to form words that we would normally be able to hear. He walked over to a near by wall and stared at it for a good 10 minutes before walking backwards to the body and laying on the floor. Me and Lestrade chuckled silently as he began to roll to a nearby dumpster. He stopped next to it and reached underneath after pulling on a latex glove. He pulled out his arm and stood up to face us. In his hands was a large carving knife. He studied it for a few minutes.

He strolled casually over to us and gestured for Lestrade to open a bag for him to put it in. Lestrade did this and Sherlock dropped the knife into the bag before spinning on his heel and looking at the alley one more time.

Obviously satisfied, he turned to us with a smile and strolled past us and out of the alley. We both sighed and followed him.

"What did you find?" Lestrade asked when we caught up with him.

Out came his phone and Sherlock tapped away on it for a few minutes before tucking it back in his pocket.

Lestrade's phone beeped and he pulled it out, reading it out again. "The murderer was a relative. Roughly six foot and weighs roughly twelve stone, more muscle than fat. The slash wounds were inflicted after death and he died from poison. He was killed in his home and dragged into a car boot. The murderer dumped the body here at roughly twelve this morning and drove away" he looked up at Sherlock who was looking bored.

"How did you figure all this out?" Lestrade asked.

Sherlock tapped away on his phone again and this time my phone buzzed.

_Tell him I cannot be bothered to type it all out. I will explain when my voice comes back. For now, I'm going to follow a lead. Come along John._

_SH_

I sighed and showed the text to Lestrade but before he could reply, Sherlock grabbed my arm and dragged me from the scene.

**A/N:** ill continue this when I get the chance :D


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: **well, here's the next chapter :D sorry for the wait lol. Thanks to the people who reviewed, it's nice to know someone likes this story :) lol. Anyway, on with it.

Watson's POV

We climbed into a cab and Sherlock wrote the address on his phone for me to read out. I told the cabbie and we set off.

"So, what's at this warehouse then?" I asked.

He sighed and pulled out his phone. After he finished, my phone buzzed.

_This not talking thing is most annoying. Anyway, we need to go see a friend of mine. He hangs around that area most of the time._

_SH_

"Right. Why do you sign your messages when I'm sat right next to you and I have your number?" I asked.

_Because I do._

_SH_

I smiled to myself and not long after, the cab pulled up at the warehouse. I paid the driver and we hopped out. As we began to walk towards the warehouse I asked: "so who is it we're meeting?"

_You'll see. _

_SH_

We entered the warehouse and the first thing I heard were guns being cocked. I looked across at Sherlock who was smiling.

"Lower your guns guys, its just Sherlock. Hey, what ya need?" a tall boy (like only 17) asked as he walked over to us.

Sherlock pulled out his phone and tapped me a message.

"He says, he can't speak because he laryngitis. He needs you to tell him where he can find someone that will follow someone for him."

"Oh right, uh, Mattie, come 'ere." A boy about 15 years old walked over to us. "He'll do it. He's good at sneaking around"

My phone buzzed again. "Tell him that he needs to follow a Mr James Johnston. He will then need to report to Sherlock tomorrow at 11 in the morning with what he finds. Ok?"

The lad nodded and sprinted off to go find our man.

"See ya then mate" the boy we had been talking to said when Sherlock shook his hand. Sherlock nodded and left, I followed after saying goodbye.

"Why didn't you tell Lestrade about James?" I asked.

_Dull. I don't want them ruining the fun._

_SH_

I laughed and carried on walking. As we made it to the front gates of the warehouse, a big black car rolled up.

"Is that…?" I trailed off and looked at Sherlock who nodded slowly.

The back door opened and none other than Mycroft Holmes stepped out.

"Hello brother." He smiled as he walked over to us.

Sherlock just nodded.

"I hear you're having a problem with your speech?" he purred.

My phone buzzed. "He says: yes he is and you didn't hear it, you read the messages he sent to me."

Mycroft laughed and replied. "Yes well, how else would I be able to keep track of you little brother?"

Sherlock glared and sent me another text.

"What do you want?" I read.

"Just wanted to see if you were ok" Mycroft smiled.

My phone buzzed again. "Liar." I read.

"Not at all. Though there is another purpose for my visit." Sherlock sighed here but Mycroft continued. "I see you're working on the Johnston case and I would just like to let you know that his brother, James Johnston, has booked a flight to leave the country in two days. I told you this because even though I know you have just hired someone to tail him, you needed to know early because it is most important that you capture this man before he leaves."

"Don't you think I know that?" I read.

"Of course. The reason I got involved is to nudge you onto the right path. You see, this man has already caused problems for the Government, so naturally, they got me involved to speak to you."

"Why don't you sort it out then?" I read.

"Ah brother, you know me better than that. Why run around chasing the bad guys when I have you to do it for me?"

Sherlock glared and strode past him. I followed and as we were leaving, Mycroft called: "good bye brother"

I noticed Sherlock's fists clench so I made sure not to look back and keep walking.

We hailed another cab and I told it to return to Baker Street. The cab journey was spent in silence, obviously, but I mean Sherlock didn't text me or anything and I didn't ask any questions.

When we were back at the flat, Sherlock went straight over to his violin and began to play. About half an hour later, he finally stopped. He picked up his phone and typed me another message.

_Tea. And do you think the government would mind if I killed Mycroft? I'm sure I could make it look like an accident._

_SH_

I got up and wandered into the kitchen before replying: "Yeah you probably could but I wouldn't advise it. I think they would be pretty lost without your brother… you know, they'd probably end up asking you to take his place" I smirked as soon as my phone buzzed.

_Maybe I'll let nature take its course._

_SH_

I laughed and bought in Sherlock's tea, along with some for me. I left him to think things through in his head while I watched Jeremy Kyle.

**xXxXx**

**a/n: I know, I left this for a **_**long**_** time. But I just had no idea how to continue it lol. Anyway, hope you all liked it and let me know :)**


End file.
